Uzume
Uzume, a Sekirei originally living at Izumo Inn when Minato and Musubi first arrived. Uzume's Ashikabi is a young girl named Chiho, who is confined to a hospital due to an incurable virus infection. She had her first appearance when Minato and Musubi accidentally fell down into the garden of Izumo Inn. Uzume had a large collection of costumes at the Inn, which she used to wear to entertain Chiho. Higa Izumi, who was holding Chiho hostage, manipulated her into using her powers to eliminate other Sekirei and rob Jinki. Near the end of the second stage, Uzume leaves Izumo Inn, realizing she can no longer be a friend with Minato's party. Some time later she gets terminated in front of her old home shortly after hearing that Chiho is safe.Sekirei Manga chapter 105She develops a friendly rivalry with Kazehana, who Uzume refers to as 'Nee-san'.Sekirei Manga chapter 32 Appearance Uzume is a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She is usually wearing a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back. For the lower part she prefers capri jeans. When battling she is wearing pure white silk, covering only the most necessary parts of her, the limbs and a long white veil which surrounds her body. Personality Uzume is of cheerful nature, enjoying the company of Minato's party in Izumo Inn. She loves to make fun of Minato and to dress up Kusano and Musubi with costumes from her collection. She have a tendency to flirt and tease Minato sometimes. However, when she is forced to fight, she shows no mercy even though she is fundamentally opposed to what she is doing. She loves her Ashikabi dearly and does anything to make her smile and to ensure her safety, even to the point that she became a pawn for Higa Izumi. Nevertheless, she shows her disgust towards her own actions openly.Sekirei Manga chapter 80 Uzume also is willing to risk a lot for friends if she cares about them. She willingly severed all ties to MBI when she helped Matsu to escape after she stole a Jinki.Sekirei Manga chapter 99 Abilities and Powers Uzume fights using a large veil which also serves to hide her face and identity, earning her the nickname "The Veiled Sekirei" (比礼の鶺鴒, Hire no Sekirei). In terms of fighting style, Uzume is very swift, being able to dodge continuous attacks from the likes of Musubi (though she still wasn't properly trained at the time), along with the other Sekirei she bested on Higa's orders. Uzume primarily uses her veil to increase the range of her attacks, affording her a tremendous advantage over many melee-type fighters, but is fairly useless against Sekirei with abilities of elemental manipulation, like Kazehana and Tsukiumi. She can freely form the veil in a spear like shape to pierce opponents or use it to constrict them. Her chant to remove the opponent's Sekirei crest is By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmare will be dispelled. Attacks: *Teni No Mai (天衣の舞, Dance of the Heavenly Garment) *Shōru Ransu (ショールランス, Showl Lance) Major Battles *Uzume vs. Musubi (interrupted) *Uzume vs. Unknown Sekirei (named Natsu No #72 in the anime) *Uzume vs. Kuno (interrupted) *Uzume vs. Tsukiumi (interrupted) *Uzume vs. Kazehana (several times) *Uzume vs. Homura (several times) *Uzume vs. Namiji and Takano Kouji *Uzume vs. Minato (interrupted) *Uzume vs. Akitsu (interrupted) *Uzume vs. Sai (accidental lethal hit, got terminated) History Not much is known about Uzume's past, except that her tuner was Asama Takehito and that she already lived for some time in Izumo Inn before Minato and Musubi moved in. In a flashback it is later revealed that Uzume helped Matsu to escape from MBI when she stole the Jinki. Because of that Uzume was also put in a very tight position in which she can't rely on help from MBI anymore. During this time she also met Hidaka Chiho in a park near a hospital. She later became her Ashikabi.Sekirei Manga chapter 99 Synopsis Uzume made the first appearance when Minato and Musubi first came to Izumo Inn. Carefree as usual she only wore her panties and nosy wanted to see the guests.Sekirei Manga chapter 02 The next day Musubi met her again in the bath, and that's when Uzume saw Musubi's Serkirei mark and revealed to Musubi that she's also a Sekirei.Sekirei Manga chapter 04 This turned out to be a bad move, since Musubi was taught to immediately challenge another Sekirei as soon as she encounters one, resulting in Musubi attacking first before Uzume managed to escape and finds Minato. The "fight" was eventually broken up by Miya. As the plot continues Uzume didn't have many major appearances, besides bathing with the others, teasing Minato or dressing them up, till she was questioned about her Ashikabi's whereabouts.Sekirei Manga chapter 14 She then showed a more melancholic side of her indicating that something is wrong in her life. She also often states that there are circumstances where someone has to fight even if you don't want to, foreshadowing the following events. The veiled Sekirei Uzume is shown for the first time as the "Veiled Sekirei" terminating another Sekirei (unnamed in the Manga, #72 Natsu in the anime).Sekirei Manga chapter 28 At the same time Matsu discovers in the MBI database that a few Sekirei were terminated but there isn't any information about the opponent. This leaves only one conclusion, the winner left the loser before MBI could recover the corpse. This is against an unspoken rule between Sekirei that the winner has to protect the corpse of the loser. Mysteriously, Uzume is always out when these incidents occur. Shortly after the reason for her behavior is finally revealed.Sekirei Manga chapter 29 Uzume visits her Ashikabi, Chiho, who suffers on an aggressive type, incurable virus in a hospital.Sekirei Manga chapter 99 There she meets up with Kakizaki, the secretary of the Ashikabi of the east, Higa Izumi, receiving her next targets to terminate. Kakizaki threatens her, stating that her Ashikabi hasn't much time left, indicating that Uzume doesn't do this out of free will. At the same moment Minato informed his Sekirei about this "dangerous Sekirei", telling them to be careful, but the opposite effect happened. Musubi and Tsukiumi became completely upset about this insolent Sekirei who doesn't follow the basic rules and decided to take her down. When Uzume came home from the hospital Matsu noticed that Uzume's trousers are dirtied with blood and decided to investigate the matter a bit more. Later at the same day Uzume takes a bath together with Musubi and Tsukiumi where she opens her heart and states that, if possible, she would wish to live like this forever, staying at Izumo Inn with everyone else. She sadly realizes that she will have to fight Tsukiume and Musubi some time in the future because she has a different Ashikabi.Sekirei Manga chapter 30 sleeping in Minato's room]] Later Musubi and Tsukiumi started their hunt for the "dangerous Sekirei" and managed to confront her when Uzume tried to terminate Kuno.Sekirei Manga chapter 31 Not recognizing that they both were facing their friend and fellow from Izumo Inn they started to attack Uzume while she was completely unwilling to fight them, stating she doesn't wish to fight them yet. She was able to dodge the first attack from Tsukiumi and when she faced the second much stronger attack Kazehana appeared and sided with Uzume, taking her with the wind powers she possesses into safety. Apparently Kazehana knew the identity behind the "Veiled Sekirei", asking how Miya is doing. Uzume then removed the veil hiding her face and challenged Kazehana as ordered before by Kakaziki. Kazehana refuses to fight her but Uzume launched her attack nonetheless. Kazehana overpowered her easily and touched her Sekirei crest ready to terminate her. Not willing to do so Kazehana suggested a deal, if Uzume pay's for a round of Sake she would watch over her. Both of them ended up completely drunk, hardly able to walk and speak, and passed out in Minato's room. While Uzume and Kazehana went drinking, Matsu warned the others not to bath any longer with a Sekirei with a different Ashikabi which was a clear announcement that she suspects Uzume to be the "dangerous Sekirei". The next morning when both woke up in Minato's room and were questioned what this is supposed to mean, Kazehana agreed to keep Uzume's second identity a secret.Sekirei Manga chapter 35 Now Uzume felt more and more uncomfortable deceiving her friends and shortly after when she was going after the Sekirei Crest of Kazehana she decided that she couldn't bear with the situation any longer. Because of this, she decides to leave Izumo Inn.Sekirei Manga chapter 54 She was seen nearly crying running away, which was also caused by the invitation to a party from Minato. Miya suspects that Uzume is running away when she tells Uzume that she will leave her room unoccupied and will always have a place for her at Izumo Inn. The outcast Sekirei T he next appearance of Uzume was when she tried to get a hold of Homura on orders of Higa Izumi.Sekirei Manga chapter 62 Homura immediately recognized her and asked what happened to her. She answered she isn't any longer Uzume, just No. 10 Sekirei for hire, the outcast who hunts Sekireis. During this fight Kakizaki appears again stating Uzume is a Sekirei in the hands of the east, again confirming she doesn't do this out of free will. When Homura tried to melt himself down before he becomes one of the east's Sekirei, Uzume showed evidence she doesn't want him to die but can't do anything. The fight got interrupted with the arrival of the north. Tsukiumi and the rest were still not aware that the "Veiled Sekirei" is none other than Uzume. Kazehana decides to take her on and reveals that she knew that Uzume went for her Sekirei crest, stating that Miya has also noticed that she embraced the darkness. Kazehana asked if this was all for the sake of Uzume's Ashikabi and if she heard that this is the case she is convinced to fight her seriously. The fight ended unexpectedly with the retreat of the east including Uzume. Later, Uzume again can be seen stealing a Jinki from the winners of the second match in 3rd stage.Sekirei Manga chapter 80 This time she teamed up with Shiina and not only terminated the Sekirei (Namiji) but even injured the Ashikabi (Takano Kouji) badly. She admits to be a coward not fighting together with her Ashikabi for the Jinki, but says that Chiho doesn't know a thing and the only one needed dirty their hands would be herself. After that incident she visits Chiho in the hospital and Chiho openly confesses that she loves Uzume. Deeply moved, Uzume decides she would die for this girl.Sekirei Manga chapter 81 Friends After Minato and his party won the 3rd match of the third stage Uzume ambushes them in order to get the Jinki they won.Sekirei Manga chapter 95 She is deeply sorry about that but is serious in her objective. She even revealed herself to Misubi and Tsukiumi who now for the first time knew who is behind the "Veiled Sekirei". She never wanted to reveal the truth and show this side of her to her friends. She catches Minato with her veils and constricts him but he suddenly hugs her stating he doesn't know what happened but that it is surely not her doing all these terrible things and also not the doing of her Ashikabi and that she would be the important friend of all of Izumo Inn.Sekirei Manga chapter 96 All of them want to have Uzume back. She answers that she also loves all of them and that she wanted to introduce her Ashikabi to all of them, showing Chiho her important place (Izumo Inn). But because she thinks she can't go back, she still tries to get the Jinki from Minato asking him for it because she doesn't want to hurt him. This is interrupted by the south, with Uzume taking Minato out of the ice projectiles shot by Akitsu. Mikogami Hayato then demands that she has to follow the rules and win the Jinki's fair and square and not try to rob them in off stage battles, saying she has to relay this message also to the person behind their actions.Sekirei Manga chapter 97 Uzume then takes her leave and abandons her goal of obtaining the Jinki. Mikogami's speech is what furthers Minato's belief that something is wrong. Uzume was unaware, however, that Minato had placed a tracking bug on her when he hugged her. Apparently Matsu told Minato before Uzume left Izumo Inn about her dark side and he is now willing to make his move and pay the guy behind all that a visit. They returned to Izumo in to track down Uzumes movements who was heading directly to Hiyamakai Hospital where her Ashikabi is living. Matsu also could discover, that the successor of this hospital is Higa Izumi, Ashikabi of the East.Sekirei Manga chapter 98 Minato decides regardless of Uzumes stressed relation to MBI to ask for medical help for Chiho to help Uzume.Sekirei Manga chapter 99 after some resistance from his mother Minaka grabs the phone and makes a deal with Minato. If he manages to bring Chiho to one of the MBI facilities he will try to heal her.Sekirei Manga chapter 100 Not knowing that her friends already have made a move to break up the hostage situation Uzume is in, she visits as ordered Higa. She met Shiina helplessly in the corner of a room completely lost what he should do. Uzume noticing his situation just said that he should believe and live for his Ashikabi, giving Shiina new hope. Meeting Higa, he told her that he isn't pleased because of her failure to retrieve the Jinki from Minato and orders her to assault Izumo Inn, the place she held dear and she previously lived in.Sekirei Manga chapter 101 Uzume uses the absence of Miya to attack Izumo Inn together with No. 31 Sai and No. 40 Shi to retrieve the Jinki. Kazehana who stayed behind takes her on while Homura tries to fend off the two of Higa's Sekirei. An attack from Shi on Kazehana creates an opening for Uzume to strike at Minato. Minato doesn't try to dodge even Uzume launched a deadly attack on him which surprises Uzume and caused her to stop at the last moment. She asks for Matsu to hand over the Jinki and Minato started to explain in hidden speech, because of the other two Sekirei, that all others are out to save Chiho and that he has an agreement with Minaka Hiroto to heal her.Sekirei Manga chapter 104 Uzume then pretended to still fighting Minato, claiming he would touch her breast to fool the other two Sekirei, while Minato tells her that the others freed successfully Chiho and are on their way to a MBI facility. Hearing that Uzume bursts in tears seeing some hope after so much despair. When overjoyed that her friends welcomed her back, Sai launches a blade at Minato in an attempt to kill all his Sekirei through killing him. Seeing the attack, Uzume pushes Minato out of the way, only to take the blade through her back herself. While she shuts down she makes Minato promise to take care of Chiho and bids farewell to her friends. Shortly after the Disciplinary Squad appeared to transport the terminated Uzume back to MBI.Sekirei Manga chapter 108 By series' end, Uzume is restored just as Minato promised, and is happily reunited with her Ashikabi. Trivia Uzume is the Japanese Shinto goddess of happiness and joy. When the sun goddess Amaterasu hid herself in a cave and the earth got covered in darkness and infertility, Uzume managed with her provoking (tearing off her clothing) and curlew dances to make the gods laugh so hard, that Amaterasu left the cave intrigued thus light and life came back to earth. Amaterasu's brother Ninigi married Uzume to the deity who guards the Floating Bridge to Heaven. Anime and Manga differences *There are only minor differences in Uzume's character at the beginning of the anime, however there is a significant plot difference between the two. *Other than in the Manga, Uzume also helps in the escape of Kuno and her Ashikabi. *In the anime it is stated that before Natsu two other Sekirei were terminated by an "unknown opponent". *In the second season of the anime, Uzume is terminated after protecting Musubi from an attack from one of Higa's Sekirei, Toyotama.Sekirei anime season 2 episode 10 *Other than in the Manga Uzume and Chiho met when Uzume was on a shopping errand for Miya. Uzume was taking a break at the top of the hospital and Chiho mistakenly thought that Uzume wanted to commit suicide. They both end up falling off the building and Uzume saved Chiho. References Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn Category:Characters